Big Green Arc
Big Green Arc is the first story arc of the ''Dragons of Azuma'''' series. The first chapter of the series, released on June 16th 2015http://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/1/, ''Legend of the Dragon Warrior, began the release of the serie and introduced many major characters. The arc is still in release and is planed to end about 20th chapter of the series''(...)End of 'Big Green'? Uhm... Don't know. I hope to end about chapter #20, but i'm pretty sure it might take some more time. Oh, well... But i'm pretty sure it's worth it. The 'Uragiri' part isn't the last part. There'll be one more part. Short, but there's more(...).http://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/blogarchive/22597 . Plot A Dojo in the Mountains '' fights with Taka.]] A young Nishi martial artist, named Cropper, is runed out of a Kokkyō Mountains dojo by his master, Inu, to not ruin a event of making one of the dojo's pupils a student of a Legendary Martial Arts Master. The youngster in a nearby forrest encounters a swordbandits' general who mistakes him for being his target. Cropper and Taka begin to fight and are watched by a passing by old man. Eventually, the old man helps out the youngster with the swordbandit. After a quick talk, the old man, who introduces himself as Momo, decides to take Cropper as his students. The two began their journey to the heart of Azuma.Legend of the Dragon Warrior' Page #1 to Page #46 Big Green Stop '' appears.]] After establishing their destenation as Kudamono Empire, the two are stopped by a masked warrior, who comes out to be the daughter of Momo's brother friend, Nashi. She says to Momo that she is waiting here for his brother, Anzu who left Kudamono and, as she assumed is heading to hide in the mountains from her. Momo decides to take er with them, and their destination changes to Honyūrui Empire.'Unexpected Stop' ''Page #47 to Page #62 A village called Nikukyū '', using Fuerujutsu.]] The three after a time of travelling reaches Nikukyū Village, which is occupied by the swordbandits. They decide to save the vilage from the badits but are stopped by one of the inhabitants, who decides to do it by himself. With the help from Cropper and Nashi, Neko defeats Buta's group. Nashi and Cropper persuaded Neko to go with them to train under Momo's brother. Later on it comes out that the Nikukyū's bandits were a part of a local bandits fort, Uragiri, and the defeat of the group will bring a fatal consequences on villagers. The three youngsters decide to go the fort and defeat the badits to free the local villages from the bandits' occupation. Momo leaves the village to a unknown direction leaving Cropper, Nashi and Neko on their own.'Nikukyū Village', 'Neko', 'One for All, All in One', 'Have a Nice Trip', 'Fort Uragiri' ''Page #63 to Page #142 The Hunter and a Fort in the Forrest , the commander of the fort Uragiri.]] The three reaches Uragiri and meet a mysterious figure, introduces himself as a 'Bandit Hunter'. They come and annouce that they came to take down the bandits in the fort. Cropper fought first and defeats two captains (with the second one defeated after a impact with the first one). When the fort's commander, Major Shōga decides to fight, the Hunter appears once again. The Major recognizes him as Daikon with which he has some unfinished issues. Captain Zō, seeing that Shōga wants to depart from the battle, 'betrayals' him and forces him into tha battle at the cost of his life. Shōga is defeated by the hunter. The major want's Daikon to finish him, but the youngster refuses, so Zō kills Shōga and annouces to the rest of the bandit in the fort that only the two remaining captains (he and Ushi) will fight with the youngsters. Nashi is 'pulled' into battle with Ushi and Daikon, Cropper and Neko fight the second powerful captain but are quickly overwhelmed by Zō. When it seems that the battle is lost Momo enters the fort and defeats captain Zō, saving the youngsters.'Bandit Hunter', 'The Fight Starts', 'Two (?!) Captains Down', 'Shōga's Last Chance', 'Daikon vs. Shōga', 'Intruders of Uragiri', 'Captain Zō', Iron Fist', 'Momo Returns Page #143 to page #286. This story arc/chapter is still published so it may be incomplete. Characters Main * Cropper * Aoki Momo * Nashi * Ōshima Neko * Daikon Minor * General Taka * Captain Buta * Major Shōga * Captain Zō Chapters # Legend of the Dragon Warrior # Unexpected Stop # Nikukyū Village # Neko # One for All, All in One # Have a Nice Trip # Fort Uragiri # Bandit Hunter # The Fight Starts # Two (?!) Captains Down # Shōga's Last Chance # Daikon vs. Shōga # Intruders of Uragiri # Captain Zō # Iron Fist # Momo Returns Major Batles * Cropper vs. Taka * Neko, Cropper & Nashi vs. Buta's Group * Cropper vs. Uragiri's Captain * Daikon vs. Shōga * Cropper, Neko and Daikon vs. Zō * Zō vs. Momo Dragons of Azuma vs. The Red Dragon Dragons of Azuma is a retelling of Xorneto's earlier comic the Red Dragon. Many characters, plot elements and localizations appear in DoA. Characters * The Main Character, Cropper is a reimagination of tRD ''protagonist, Ray. The two share many similarities. * Momo, Nashi and Buta (in ''tRD ''appearing unnamed) have the same appearance in both series. * Neko from ''tRD ''also is an inhabitant of a village which is occupied by Buta's bandit group. * 'The Mercenaries' General' (''tRD's Taka) also aims to defeat Momo. Plot * The tRD's '''Cropper' meets Momo in a diferent way. In the earlier series Ray falls down of a ledge and is then treated after the youngster faints. Momo suspects that Ray could by his prophecy's studnet, as he didn't met anyone else in Kokkyō Mountains from ten years. * Ray and Momo don't met Nashi until they came to Dōkutsu (a capital city in ''tRD). Nashi didn't join the group afterwards. She appears much later when a local village is masacred by an unknown person. * The mecenaries group from Neko's village is much smaller in tRD than in DoA. The captain has only two subordinates. The fight ran much quicker than in Nikukyū Village. * Events from Uragiri took place in one chapter and most of the fights was off-panel. Also here Momo didn't leave the youngsters on their own. * In tRD Daikon is first seen as Anzu's student. Not a bandit hunter. Others * This Arc introduces the main characters and the world of ''DoA. ''It also presents the swordbandits as the major threat of Azuma continent and many mistical abilities that martial artists of the DoA world that they can initate. References Category:Story Arcs